You put a spell on me
by lilylou101
Summary: What happens when teenage wizards and teenage TV stars meet? Hormones are uncontrolable. Sonny is torn between her new boyfriend Chad and Justin,a boy visiting on vacation. And will Alex be able to resist Chads charm any longer? channy,mason-alex,J/J R
1. allergys aint good for relationships

** is my very first channy fic.**

**im writing a Lily/james right now and this is just a story to keep my writers mind flowing.**

**and i need to writ eabout someone else than Lily and James:-)**

**this is also my first crossover.**

**pairings r: sonny-chad, justin-juliet, alex-mason**

**and i wont tell u the rest, itd be boring then:-)  
**

**DISCLAIMER:dont own it.**

**please read and review.  
**

Wizards of Waverly Place and Sonny with a chance crossover:

chapter1:

Sonny's POV:

Ahh.

I am happy.

Very happy.

Yeah.

Everything finally seems to turn out right now.

Bout a month ago Chad had finally admitted that he liked me.

And…okay, I admitted it too.

And we were a couple since then.

Ohh.

I am so happy now, I am twirling around in little circles on my way to Chad.

Oh Chad.

His beautiful blue eyes I get lost in every time and his hair which is so soft and shiny I just want to stroke him like a puppy the whole day.

Ahh.

I am so happy.

I don't know how often I am going to think this thought in the next couple of days/months/… maybe even years.

Years.

With Chad.

When I think about that, it sounds too good to be true.

Lost in thoughts, I bump into someone.

"Sorry…" I say in a dreamy voice. I look up and see a girl with black hair, curly, just reaching her shoulders.

"Don't worry, 's alright." She says spitting a bit of her hamburger in my face, which she is currently eating.

Ok.

Disgusting, very.

I fake a smile and try avoid giving her my hand.

Hers is covered in ketchup.

It wouldn't be too bad, if I did not have an allergy against ketchup.

You'll probably think, an allergy against ketchup, who the hell has an allergy against ketchup?

Apparently me.

Actually against tomatoes.

Yep.

I get a puffed up face and rashes when I eat them.

Not pretty.

I've always been able to avoid eating salads( I hate them, I mean, who doesn't?) coz I always accused grand-ma of putting tomatoes in it.

Strangely, she's addicted to them.

Ironic, isn't it?

Anyway, back to topic.

"I'm Alex." The girl says, laughing and spitting more hamburger in my face.

Is she doing this on purpose?

She holds out her hand and shakes mine enthusiastically.

"Sonny" I say, trying to get out of the hand-shake.

Ew, now I have ketchup all over my hands.

Take it off, take it off!

She laughs again.

Do I have a huge zit on my forehead I don't know about or why is she laughing the whole time?

"Are you… Sonny Munroe?"

well, maybe she's not half as bad, I mean she knows me and I'm still not used to people knowing my name, its so exciting.

I chuckle.

"Yeees… that's me…"

"You're from _So Random _right?" Wow, I'm flattered.

Why, yes I am.

I nod.

"You were the Cheater girl, right? I loved that sketch, its all like:

" check it out, I'm checking everything out." and "Hey check out how annoying I get when I check things out while saying check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out, the whole time" I loved that whole… checking everything out…and… haa…that was funny…" She goes off into hysterics.

Okaaay.

She seems weird.

And nice…some…how…

"Erm…yeah…that was…me…" I try and make my way past her.

She doesn't notice, because she is still laughing her arse off, I don't get what was so funny, which isn't right, coz I normally have a very good sense of humor.

I am a few meters away, when she notices, I'm not there anymore.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey where'd'you go? "

She runs after me.

"Ha, ha, don't let me scare you off, I may seem weird at first… but you haven't seen my brothers yet, wow, I'm telling you, I'm nothin' compared to that."

"Aha." Today was weird. Normally I was the one making stupid comments and laughing coz of no particular reason. Maybe I was too lost in thoughts with Chad.

Which reminds me.

I am late.

"Er, Alex, I gotta go…nice meeting ya, but I have a date…"

"Oh, oh…who is he?" Erm, I don't know you. You're like a complete stranger. Why should I tell you? Oh, yeah, coz I'm daft.

Wow, I am very touchy today.

Its coz of Chad.

I just want to see him.

"Erm…his name's Chad…"

"Hm…kay, well, I gotta go too, look for Max, my brother, and get him to drink mud, making him think it's a chocolate smoothie, pth ha ha…" She runs in the other directions, laughing, again.

She was funny.

In a very weird kind of way.

I am now standing in front of studio 2 and walk into the rehearsal room of _Mackenzie Falls_. Chad sees me and runs to me.

"Hey Sunshine." He welcomes me.

"Hi. So, how bout going home to your house for the rest of the break?" we ate lunch separately with our mates. We still have half hour and Chad only lives a few blocks away.

"'llright, lets go." He smiles at me and takes my hand.

"Ahh, Chad this is nice." We swing our hands in the air and walk out to the car park.

"How bout this?" He leans to me and gives me a kiss. I deepen it and throw my arms around him. He pushes me back into the wall and the kiss still goes on.

I absolutely love this, have I mentioned that? Once or twice maybe. Right? Ahh, I love this.

"Oh, crap." He suddenly pulls away.

"Chad, what's wrong?" I look at him, apprehensive.

"Er…ha ha…" Oh no, he's chuckling nervously, this cant be good.

"What?" I ask again, more pestering.

"You're…you're allergic to … tomatoes, right?"

"Yes why?"

"Well … on my burger there kinda was…ketchup, and…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, did you just kiss me with ketchup in your mouth? No normal person does that!" I am so mad.

I look so ugly with all those rashes on my…everywhere.

"Well…no normal person has an allergy against ketchup!"

"actually it's tomatoes and if you want, call me crazy, but you can be glad its not your face that has to go filming in half hour with hideous red pimples all over it."

I look at my arms, there're already turning red.

"I'm sorry, but…if it helps, to me you still look beautiful." He puts on his puppy-dog face and his irresistible smile.

"Oh so only to you. So now you're saying I'm ugly."

"No! I didn't say that, I …"

"Well, I gotta go ask Tawny if she has enough make-up to cover up my whole body including my ass." I know no one will really see my butt, but I am just so mad at him, I need some refutation.

I walk away.

And walk into someone.

Again.

"sorry…" I murmur.

Yes, again.

"It's okay." I look up into a boys face. He has black hair and a nervous smile on his face.

"Are you Sonny Munroe from _So Random _?"

"Yes." Maybe I am getting used to being famous.

This is fun.

"I…I'm Justin. I'm here in L.A. on vacation with my family."

"Really? That's great, I bet your having a great time here."

"We only just arrived here this morning. My brother and sister went 'exploring'."

He actually seems really nice.

"Does your family enjoy 'So Random'? Coz I might be able to get you free tickets to see the show tomorrow night."

"Really? That would be so great. We all love the show. except for mum, she prefers 'Mackenzie Falls'. The rest of us think that's just boring drama."

I definitely like him.

Okay, I shouldn't be against 'Mackenzie Falls' anymore, as Chad is my boyfriend, but there's always a little rivalry left.

Which is normal, especially when we fight.

"Yeah, I can get you guys tickets. How many are you?"

"We're 8. My parents, my brother and sister and friends."

He smiles at me.

"Er…you…you got a little something…there…r-right…there…" He points at my face. The rash has spread itself already.

Damn Chad.

Stupid rash.

I can almost feel a pimple growing on my chin.

"It's…it was my…my boyfriend, he…kissed me with…ketchup in his mouth and…ha, ha… I … have an allergy against tomatoes, so…shall I guide you through the studio? I can show you the prop house and Tawny and my dressing room…come on."

We start walking down the hallway.

"So this is the prop house…" I tell him when we reached it.

The tour goes on. I find out, that he's really smart and into school a lot.

And I embarrass myself by saying, he didn't look like a nerd at all to me, but exactly the opposite, very handsome, indeed.

That was embarrassing.

"Well…it was a real pleasure meeting you, Sonny Munroe."

Justin says after the tour.

"Maybe you should give me your cell number, so we can contact." He suggests.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you and your family staying?"

I ask while writing my number on his hand.

He does the same with mine.

"In that hotel just down the street here. There is only one hotel down the street here, right? Well, I forgot the name of it, but I'm pretty sure that's the only hotel in this street."

I have to chuckle, I cant help it.

"Yeah, it is. And guess what, me and my mum live opposite. That is so great!"

"Hey, how about you come and visit us this afternoon. I mean, o-only if you want to, I mean, its you, Sonny Munroe…"

"Of course, I'd love to. But right now I really have to go, filming starts in 5 minutes. I'll see you later. Oh, wait, what room are you in?"

"We have a suite. Number 205. 2nd floor. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

I run towards studio 3.

He seemed really nice.

I couldn't wait till this afternoon.

**that was chapter #1 hope u liked it.**

**okay so if you reviewed id be xtremely happy.**

**ill update soon, but will probably put my L/J fic first, so...**

**hope u still njoyed it:-)**

**Lilylou.**

**:-)

* * *

  
**


	2. things already getting complicated,eh?

**hey there!!!**

**This isnt a good chapter.**

**i warned u.**

**but id still like u to read the nxt chapters coz i promise theyll get better.**

**if u want me to change this chapter,u can tell me.**

**so plz readd and review:-)  
**

Chapter2:

Justin's POV:

I could not believe Sonny Munroe is coming over this after noon.

And not only that, but she seems remarkably nice for a celebrity.

And, despite the fact that she had rashes all over her face, for whatever reason, she is pretty too.

"Hey mum, dad, guess what?!" I burst into our hotel suite, and come into a living room, with a TV and fancy couches.(we normally cant afford expensive trips, but mum saved up enough money for us to stay in a classy hotel and stay in L.A. for the whole summer holidays. 3 whole months in L.A., near the So Random studio. Wow.)

I walk through the door that leads into the kitchen.

Mum is making lunch(there wasn't any lunch in this hotel, as mum thought we were out sight-seeing most of the time and would be back for dinner, but we arrived here earlier than we planned to and now mum was stuck with cooking herself again.)and dad is watching TV(there is a TV in the kitchen too, isn't that cool?).

"Hey mum, guess what. Sonny Munroe, from So Random is coming over here to visit us this afternoon! Is that not, like, the greatest news, like, ever?!"

"Oh, it is honey. It is. When is she coming?"

"At round 4 when she's done filming." I am rather proud to say 'when she's done filming' it sounds so professional.

"Who's coming at round four?" I turn around to see my gorgeous girlfriend Juliet walk in the door.

"Juliet!" I run over to hug her.

"Hey." She says and gives me a quick kiss.

Mum agreed to let her come, then Alex caused a tantrum and wanted her boyfriend Mason to come with us too.

I rubbed it in her face first, because mum and dad said, Juliet and I were more mature than them.

But he was aloud to come in the end.

Harper was too.

Mason and Harper are still unpacking, Alex wanted to go exploring, she used a spell to unpack her things. Max went with her.

And so did I,( We went separately, of course.) because Juliet flew here with her parents.

I think its crazy that vampires don't trust their vampire daughter.

"What took you so long?" I ask Juliet.

"Well, we got a little hungry on the way and stopped at a blood donation center. But I'm here now."

She gives me her most beautiful smile.

I could not be happier.

I'm pretty sure, no other girl will ever make me feel the way she does.

"How bout we go for a stroll down the park?" I take her hand and pull her towards the door.

"I'd love to." She waves good-bye to my parents and we walk down the stairs into the hotel entrance hall and outside into the hot summer air.

We step into the park that goes down the whole street, also crossing the Condor studios.

"Justin?" I hear a voice call my name.

I then see Sonny Munroe running up to me.

"Hey!" She says, smiling the worlds biggest smile.

"Hey, are you done filming?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I just got out and was gonna call you…who are you?" She turns to Juliet.

"Oh…oh I'm Juliet. I'm his...girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." They shake hands.

"I'm Sonny."

"Justin!" What was up with the calling today?

Now Alex is running up to me.

"Hey, Alex.!"

I greet her.

Sonny looks between us, surprised and confused.

"You … know her?" She asks me.

"Yah, she's my sister."

I answer, confused myself now.

"Do _you _know her?" I ask.

"Well…" She giggles, a nervous giggle.

"Haha, yeah, she was the crazy ketchup girl this morning…haha…get it, with the ketchup and…no? okay…" She looks at Alex expectantly and lets out a nervous chuckle again.

"Oh yeah, you're Sonny, right? I couldn't remember your name first, I was gonna call you stormy now, pth ha ha ha…" Now both of them are laughing.

"Hey, you're funny." Sonny says.

Oh no.

I do not want Sonny to be friends with Alex.

That never turns out well.

"Hey, why don't you come for dinner this evening." Alex suggests.

"No, that wont work, because, I already invited her to come with us. Now." I say.

"Oh, if its okay with your parents, I'll stay for this evening too. I just gotta call mum first. So…I'll see you at…"

"6. Dinner's at 7 but you can come over earlier already."

Oh, how I hate Alex right now.

"Okay. See you guys then. Bye Alex. Justin. Oh and…er…Juliet. Bye."

Sonny walks away with her phone in her hand, typing the numbers to call her mom.

Sonny's POV:

What's up, its CDC, I'm either filming Americas most popular TV show right now or fixing my hair, so leave a message after the 'beep'.

"Hey Chad, its Sonny, listen, I'm sorry about earlier today, I shouldn't have freaked out like that. How about you pick up your phone now so we can talk?" I know, he's listening.

I know him that well, he always does that.

I can hear an "ugh" then Chad's voice.

"_Hey, Sunshine. I really cant talk now, but…how bout I take you out tonight? I'll collect you at 7 and we'll eat out in town. How's that sound?"_ I can hear he's trying to make up for the incident.

"Erm…sounds great, but…I … cant, I … am going to a friends tonight and it'd be rude to cancel."

"_You're going to Tawny's? I didn't know. Well, you can cancel on her. I mean, c'mon its Tawny. I mean…"_

"It's not Tawny. Its…"

"Don't tell me your country town friend Lilly is coming. That's…"

"her name's Lulu and, no, she's not coming. I'm going to Alex. She's a girl I met today and she invited me over."

"Oh."

"How bout tomorrow night?" I suggest, I don't want him to be upset.

"_Em…sure, I'll call ya. Bye."_

"See ya." I hang up.

Great.

I canceled a date with Chad.

That didn't make things any better.

But, instead of being upset, I walk out of my house and over the road, the hotel Justin talked about is right next to us.

I step through the door.

It looks like one of those snobby, expensive places.

I was never in here yet.

"Excuse me." I ask the woman behind the desk in the lobby.

"Em…my name is Sonny Munroe. I am here to see Justin and Alex … em…" I remember, I never asked about their surname.

"Could you just check the names Justin and Alex?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need the surnames."

Very bad service.

"Could you just…try, maybe?" I'm giving it another try.

She shakes her head.

I almost stick out my tongue, but control myself.

"Sonny, over here! Sonny!" I turn around, to see where the voice is coming from.

"Justin, hey!" He is just stepping out of an elevator.

"You could've come on up already. I told you the number."

Oooh.

Right.

I forgot.

"I-I forgot, sorry. I'm not that good at remembering things."

"Room 205." He holds up 2, then none, then five fingers.

I laugh.

"Come on. Lets go." We step into the elevator, he just came out of.

"This is quite a fancy hotel." I state, making conversation.

"Yeah…its new for me too. We cant usually afford theses kind of places."

"I live in the flat just over there. I do hope its okay with your family that I'm staying for dinner. I don't wanna ruin a family vacation or anything."

"No, no, your not ruining anything. I'm here with my parents and my brother and sister. I brought my girlfriend, Alex brought her boyfriend and her best friend. So…you cant really ruin much of a family feeling."

I laugh again.

He's got something that makes you laugh the whole time.

Its … funny.

See, there you go again.

"Oh, here we are." The door opens and we step out and walk down the hall.

Just before we open the door to room 205, there's an unbelievably loud sound from inside the room. It sounds like an explosion.

"Oh my gosh, what's happening in there? Open the door, quickly!"

Justin doesn't look as shocked as I do.

"I…its nothing, I bet. Nothing happened."

He says nervously.

I bang on the door.

"Is everything alright?" I call and hope they can hear me through the door.

"Sonny." Justin puts both his hands on mine to stop me from banging on the door.

And an unknown feeling creeps through me, as our hands lie on the door, on top of each other.

Actually, its not unknown.

It's the same feeling I have, when Chad calls me 'sunshine' or kisses me or strokes my head.

Why do I feel like that when he touches my hand?

This is not supposed to happen.

I quickly take my hand down.

Justin looks surprised as well, and stares down at my hand, then his.

"Erm…shall we go in?" He asks and opens the door.

He peeks in carefully, before guiding me in with him.

This is so wrong.

**so sorry bout this bad chpater but i hope you still kinda liked it...**

**illl update soon.:-)**

**c ya:-)**

**Lilylou:-)

* * *

  
**


	3. a greeneyed monster who ruins your pants

**this isnt really my best chapter but itll get better.**

**and I'll start writing in Alex POV or chads, so its not all about sonny and jsutin in the next few chapters.**

**okay, so i hope you enjoy it and please review!  
**

Justin's POV:

I lead Sonny into our apartment, after peeking in myself, to make sure, that no unexplainable things were going on in there, caused by magic.

Inside, mum, dad, Harper, Juliet, Mason, Max and Alex are standing beside -well, hell- Professor Crumbs.

"Em…you must be Sonny. How about I show you around our suite?"

Sonny, who is staring at P. Crumbs curiously and a little bit confused nods and walks with my mum into the next room.

Thank you, mum.

After they shut the door, I walk over to P.C.

"Professor Crumbs! What are you doing here? And what was that 'Baaang' a minute ago?" I imitate the 'explosion'.

"Oh, that was me arriving. It…was rather loud, was it not?"

"Yes! But what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you, and Alex and Max, that they have been accepted to Wiz Tech this summer again, but it seems you already have plans. In that case I'm sorry I interrupted your family vacation. I will see you all soon, good-bye." And then there is another 'Baaang' and he's gone.

"Great. Sonny has been here for two minutes and there has already been magic happening around her. She's getting suspicious, guys."

And right on timing Sonny comes running in, looking really worried.

"What is that the whole time?" she asks us.

"Its nothing. Shall we leave for dinner?" I suggest.

"Oh, but Justin, I still wanted to get dressed." My mum says, walking into her bedroom.

"So did I." Alex goes into her room, followed by Harper.

"Justin, I got a beautiful dress while you were in the hotel library and really wanted to try it on." Juliet says, also disappearing.

Okay then.

Dad and Mason leave to watch TV, leaving me and Sonny alone.

"That-that thingy you just heard, there, that was nothing, really, it was … just my dad, erm, he, erm…" I ramble.

"It's okay." She interrupts me.

"We could go down into the restaurant to get a great table? If-if you want to … we could wait for them down stairs then…"

She starts.

"Okay, lets go then."

I lead her out the door, calling dad to tell him we were already going down, then we stepped into the elevator again.

In the restaurant, we choose a table in the back, set for about 10 people.

We sit down and start talking.

"Where are you from?" She asks me.

"From New York. And you are from Wisconsin. I read it in the magazines."

"I still think its crazy they report about me in the magazines. I'm still not used to it."

"Well, you should start getting used to it, because, trust me next thing you know, you're Hollywood's new Angelina Jolie. The next Lara Croft." She chuckles.

"Yeah, me, right, I guess I'll also be the next Megan Fox as well, am I right? Sexiest woman alive, mh-hm." She jokes around.

"Oh, like that couldn't be possible. You're a great actress and definitely…" I wanted to say 'hot enough' but stopped, luckily, realizing what I just wanted to say, was totally inappropriate for a taken guy.

"Definitely pretty enough."

I say instead.

"Thanks." She blushes, and I only just realize how close our heads are, when mum and dad frighten me by sneaking up on us like that and saying 'Evening' so loudly, we almost bump our heads against each other.

I pull my head back quickly.

My family and friends sit down next to us.

I give Juliet a compliment about her white dress, but I'm just not really with it tonight, I even find myself staring at Sonny once.

This cant be good.

Sonny's POV:

After we ordered our meal( Lasagna, oh yummy.) we started talking.

I notice, that that girl, who's sitting beside me, Harper is her name, I think, keeps throwing me dirty looks.

Okay, what's up with her?

I mostly talk to Alex about So Random or Chad.

(Yes, we are giggling like bitchy chicks, but, what the hey.)

Finally the waiter is coming with our drinks.

Harper is still glaring at me.

I have absolutely no idea why.

I bent forward to Justin(he's sitting opposite me) once to ask him something, when suddenly something wet drips onto my clothes.

I stare onto my white pants, there is coke all over it.

Okay, how the hell…?

"I am so sorry." Harper.

Okay, what the fuck is up with that chick?

"Harper!" I almost yell, but keep my voice down.

"I'm sorry, my glass just slipped out of my hand."

Yeah, and that's why you still have your glass in your hand.

Wow, totally makes sense.

"I'll go and try to get it off in the lady's room." I mutter, getting up.

"Oh, I'll help you." Harper says in a too friendly tone.

In front of the bathroom, she stops.

"Okay, Sonny Munroe. Just because Justin is dating Juliet, doesn't mean, he wasn't with me once. And that most definitely doesn't mean, you can just go flirt with him. Understand?" I can hear she's trying to sound intimidating, but its not working.

She walks back to the table.

And for some pathetic reason, I really want to cry now.

My white pants are ruined just like my blue tank top, and Harper-and probably Juliet and Alex and Mr. Russo and Mrs. Russo too- think I'm flirting with Justin.

The worst part is, that I wouldn't really mind flirting with him.

At least that's what my conscience is telling me.

I try and wipe the stains off it.

Unsuccessfully, though.

I walk back out of the lady's room, just to find Justin and Alex waiting outside.

"Do you wanna borrow some of my clothes?" Alex offers.

"Thanks, but its alright." I smile at her.

She walks back to the table, I want to follow her, but Justin hold me back, grabbing my arm.

"Sonny." He says.

"Look, Harper is Alex' best friend, which is why she came with us. She has this crush on me, but I don't feel the same way. Really."

"Why are you telling me this?" I try to ignore that tingle in my arm, where his hand is.

He hesitates, after a while he says:

"I don't know." And also walks back to the table.

Leaving me there, totally confused by my feelings.

I open my cell phone to call Chad.

Maybe his voice would make me forget about Justin.

**When i read through it...yow...**

**but its just the crossing to the next chapter, so...please dont be too dissapointed.**

**hope you still liked ot:-)**

**lilylou:-)  
**


End file.
